1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated pool game and more particularly pertains to playing pool in the absence of ambient light and improving the aesthetic appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool tables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing pool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,945 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,313 to Angulo; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,469 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,398 to Compton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,030 to Medbury; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,053 Paterson et al. devices which are all of general interest.
In this respect, the illuminated pool game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing pool in the absence of ambient light and improving the aesthetic appearance thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminated pool game which can be used for playing pool in the absence of ambient light and improving the aesthetic appearance thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.